1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to carriers for braiding machines, and more particularly, pertains to a zinc alloy main body base for a carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art carriers have had a continual problem of the bodies wearing out. This has been very expensive, as it is time consuming and expensive to replace the main bodies. In the past, the main bodies have been made of iron or plastic and have not been suitable.
The problem has only been recently recognized with the solution that a zinc alloy provides the best material for a main body. The present invention of a zinc alloy main body overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a very effective long wearing main body member.